


second nature

by hyunchans



Series: hyunchans' cc requests [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Smut, cc request, mild relationship study, philosophy major hyunjin, soft, soft hyunho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunchans/pseuds/hyunchans
Summary: minho comforts hyunjin after a hard day
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: hyunchans' cc requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048648
Comments: 9
Kudos: 130





	second nature

**Author's Note:**

> in response to the following request:
> 
> "Request: hyunh0 is very cute. We love hyunh0. And we love uhhh hyunh0 being in love and soft. nsfw or sfw—either is fine! "

_“the unexamined life is not worth living”_

– socrates.

It was no secret that Hyunjin’s favourite place in the world was being in Minho’s arms. Ever since the pair had first established their friendship, before Minho had eventually confessed his feelings to the blonde, they wouldn’t be shy of cuddling and displaying one’s affection for the other.

It was second nature from the very beginning.

To be so unequivocally in love with each other - it was something both parties could never imagine living without, something outside parties envied, something no-one dared questioning. To say their relationship sometimes resembled a lifeline would be too less of a description of what they meant to each other.

“Hyunjin, honey, what is wrong?” Minho’s voice cut through Hyunjin’s thoughts, grounding the blonde in the present as he settled into the duvet next to him. His boyfriend had retired early for the night, and Minho had half expected to find him curled up with a book, not hiding his face and sniffling into his hands.

Hyunjin smiled, desperately swatting at his cheeks to get rid of the tears.

“Nothing, nothing it is fine.” He planted a tender kiss on Minho’s rosy cheek, nose brushing against the edges of Minho’s round prescription glasses. He reached for the tv remote on his nightstand, hitting the on button and navigating the Netflix app on the big LCD screen mounted on the wall.

“What do you want to watch?” he asks his boyfriend. Minho wrapped a hand around Hyunjin’s that was holding the remote, urging him to drop the act, to talk to him.

_Please talk to me._

“Hyunjin… what’s wrong?” 

“I knew I shouldn’t have watched it, not after having to finish that massive report on ‘what does love mean to me’. I knew it would be exhausting but now after watching that,” Hyunjin pauses, pointing to the floor.

_You have such a big heart baby, don’t be embarrassed for feeling._

Minho saw the dvd near the foot of the bed, another one from Hyunjin’s collection - a title he can’t recognise.

“It’s not even a sad movie but I can’t help but think, think, think and I -”

Minho cuts him off before he can think further, instead embracing him snugly in his arm, carefully tilting his chin up so that he can caress his tear stained lips with his own.

“It’s fiction Hyunjin, it’s not real. You’re here with me, not there.” Minho trailed fingers over the blonde’s cheeks 

Minho felt his chest tighten as he watched a tear escape Hyunjin’s eye, roll over his mole and down his nose. He wanted to scoop him up and take him somewhere far away.

Hyunjin sniffled, choking out a laugh as he shifted in Minho’s arms.

“I know, it’s just, I-I just feel so sorry for those that don’t get to experience it.”

_How did I get so lucky?_

The ambiguity of life, of love, and death was something explored in the film and it really struck a nerve in Hyunjin. As someone who was already philosophical, someone who is studying for their Masters in Philosophy - it surprised Minho how deeply the topics actually affected Hyunjin. Minho was disappointed to find out that past lovers of the blonde had been cruel, so close-minded when it came to what Hyunjin chose to put his love and energy into.

“Experience what baby?”

“Love.”

Minho sighed.

“Honey that’s out of both yours and my own control,” Minho says into his hair. Hyunjin was silent, fingers dancing over Minho’s knuckles as he held him in his arms.

“Tell me you love me,” Hyunjin whispered, finally breaking through their mutually comfortable silence.

Minho’s heart ached, his body was on fire.

“Tell me that you’ll stay by my side no matter what,” Hyunjin’s voice was barely even a whisper anymore. 

Minho grasped at Hyunjin’s cheeks, crashing his lips onto Hyunjin’s once more with undying passion. Hyunjin gasped through the kiss, fingers slotting under Minho’s arms. He kissed back with force, slipping his tongue through Minho’s lips, swimming for the pool’s edge.

“Tell me,” Hyunjin mumbles, pleasantly warmed as Minho places him underneath him amongst the covers. 

Minho halted his movements, bringing a sweaty hand down Hyunjin’s cheek to cup the younger’s chin.

“Hyunjin, I love you so much. Don’t think for a second I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else but on your arm.” Minho wasn’t scolding him, wasn’t berating him like others have for having these worries. 

Clothes were strewn on the floor, hands were desperately seeking purchase in their favourite spots on the other's body. Minho had found a home between Hyunjin’s legs, comforted as the blonde’s hand came falling down on his head as he ate out the blonde’s hole, fingers stroking his erection just the way Hyunjin liked it. Stretching Hyunjin was one of his favourite parts - watching as the blonde arched his back, moaned his name, and desperately tried to get Minho’s fingers deeper than what he was willing to give him just yet. 

_Give and take._

“I love you,” Minho moaned, gently rocking himself inside of the blonde. Hyunjin’s legs curl around the older’s waist, delicately locking himself in place.

_I’ve always loved you._

Hyunjin’s voice broke as Minho nestled his face in his chest, planting kisses over where his heart rested in his chest. 

“I love you when you’re happy,” Minho moves his lips up Hyunjin’s neck, lips leaving small blooming patches of red in his wake.

_I love you when you’re sad._

“I love you when you steal the covers at three in the morning most nights,” Minho gripped Hyunjin’s shoulders, careful not to leave bruises. Hyunjin needed his tenderness right now, he needed to be reminded of why Minho had chosen him, and needed to be reminded of the love that surrounded him.

Entirely.

_I love you when you’re mad at me,_

_I love you when you drink my protein shakes on purpose to get my attention,_

_I love it when you tease me._

Hyunjin threw his head back, blonde locks hitting the satin pillow beneath him with a soft thud. He let a soft laugh fall from his lips, thoughts from earlier cascading away. Hyunjin was static, high in the clouds, the only two things he could put a finger on were Minho’s words and the pleasure building in his abdomen. His hands tangled through Minho’s hair, gently guiding his boyfriend’s face closer to his lips. When Minho locked his lips around his, Hyunjin began throbbing all over. His leg’s grip around his waist tightened slightly, holding on in a desperate attempt to chase his building orgasm.

“I love _you_ Hyunjin,” Minho whispers, slowing his pace, letting Hyunjin feel every inch of him as they moved together around his cock.

The definition of love for Hyunjin? That was Minho. 

In moments like these where not only did the stars and planets align, but where mind and body became one, where devotion could not be questioned, where desire couldn’t be misplaced - Hyunjin was reminded of how lucky he was to have found love. To have found not only an equal but someone who wanted to explore the depths of his mind and not run away when things weren’t what he expected.

True love _is_ Minho.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this, don't hesitate to leave kudos or comments, it really helps us writers out by getting validation and/or pointers or even just a comment saying you liked it ♡
> 
> links to my socials:  
> [1\. twitter](https://twitter.com/hyvnchns) if anyone would like to follow for updates, and sneak peeks on wips and such  
> [2\. cc](https://curiouscat.qa/hyvnchns) if you prefer anonymity! i also take requests :)


End file.
